Цюрих
Кантон |регион=Цюрих (кантон) |регион в таблице=Цюрих (кантон) Цюрих |вид района=округ |район=Цюрих (округ) |район в таблице=Цюрих (округ) Цюрих |вид общины= |община= |община в таблице= |подчинение= |герб=Wappen Stadt Zürich.svg |флаг=Flag of Canton of Zürich.svg border |ширина герба= |ширина флага=66px |lat_dir=N |lat_deg=47 |lat_min=22 |lat_sec=43 |lon_dir=E |lon_deg=8 |lon_min=32 |lon_sec=24 |CoordAddon= |CoordScale= |карта страны= |карта региона= |карта района= |размер карты страны= |размер карты региона= |размер карты района= |внутреннее деление= |вид главы=Мэр |глава=Корине Маух |дата основания= |первое упоминание= 929 год |прежние имена= |статус с= |площадь=91,88 |высота центра НП=408 |вид высоты= |климат= |официальный язык= |официальный язык-ref= |население= 391 068 |год переписи=2012 |плотность= |агломерация= 1 188 600 человек (2010) |национальный состав= |конфессиональный состав= |этнохороним= |часовой пояс=+1 |DST=есть |телефонный код=+41 43, +41 44 |почтовый индекс=8000—8099 |почтовые индексы= |автомобильный код=ZH |вид идентификатора=Идентификационный код субъекта самоуправления Официальный код |цифровой идентификатор=0261 |категория в Commons=Zürich |сайт=http://www.stadt-zuerich.ch |язык сайта=de |add2n = Неофициальное название |add2 = Город Цвингли, Лимматштадт }} thumb|310px Цю́рих ( ; швейц. Züri ) — город на северо-востоке Швейцарии, столица немецкоязычного кантона Цюрих и административный центр одноимённого округа. Население — 391,1 тыс. человек (2012 год), крупнейший город страны. В пределах агломерации проживает 1,2 млн человек (2010 год). Расположен на берегу Цюрихского озера при выходе из него реки Лиммат, в долине между горными вершинами Утлиберг и Цюрихберг. Относится к глобальным городам. Крупнейший финансовый центр Швейцарии: местонахождение штаб-квартир страховых компаний и банков, в том числе международных UBS и Credit Suisse, швейцарской фондовой биржи и одной из штаб-квартир центрального банка Швейцарии. Крупный научный центр: университет и высшая техническая школа. В 2011 году Цюрих занял второе место в мире по качеству жизни , в 2012 году признан самым дорогим городом мира . Над историческим центром возвышаются романо-готические соборы Гроссмюнстер, Фраумюнстер и церковь святого Петра. На острове расположена ратуша в стиле ренессанса. В древности на месте Цюриха существовало кельтско-германское поселение, в I веке до н. э. получившее римское название Турикум. Как город впервые упоминается в 929 году. В XIII—XVII веках был имперским городом. В XIV веке вошёл в Швейцарский союз. В XVI веке один из центров Реформации во главе с Цвингли. Во 2-й половине XIX века превратился в финансовый центр страны. История thumb|left|240px|План Цюриха, 1581 год Турикум использовался римлянами как таможенный пост на границе между Рецией и Белгикой. Людовик II Немецкий, правитель Восточно-Франкского королевства, построил на месте Турикума замок (in castro Turicino iuxta fluvium Lindemaci). Он же на землях кантона Цюрих в 853 году основал аббатство Фраумюнстер для своей дочери Хильдегарды. Император Священной Римской империи Генрих III увеличил права аббатства (в том числе разрешил чеканить собственную монету), фактически сделав аббатису главой города. В 1218 году Цюрих получил имперскую привилегию: город подчинялся не феодалу, а непосредственно императору. В 1230-х годах была построена городская стена. В 1234 году Фридрих II Гогенштауфен пожаловал аббатису Фраумюнстера титулом герцогини. Она же назначала мэра города. Однако влияние аббатства постепенно падало, в 1336 году первым мэром, не назначенным аббатисой, стал лидер объединения цюрихских цехов Рудольф Брюн. В 1351 году Цюрих стал пятым членом Швейцарского союза. Из-за войны с семью другими кантонами за территорию Тоггенбурга, которую город проиграл, он был исключён из конфедерации в 1440 году, но через десять лет восстановил членство. Цюрих стал одним из первых центров Реформации. Основоположник Реформации в Швейцарии, настоятель Кафедрального собора Цюриха Ульрих Цвингли начал свою деятельность одновременно с Лютером. В Цюрихе Реформация победила, после чего Цвингли попытался распространить её по всей Швейцарии. Он был убит в 1531 году в битве при Каппеле. На протяжении XVI—XVIII веков Цюрих сохранял своё богатство и влияние. С 1648 года он сменил статус имперского города на статус республики. Во время Революционных войн конца XVIII века на территории Швейцарии была создана подконтрольная Франции Гельветическая республика, а при Цюрихе французские войска под командованием Массена провели два сражения. После путча 1839 года в городе были срыты почти все укрепления. В 1847 году первая железная дорога Швейцарии соединила Цюрих и Базель. 4 марта 1945 года Цюрих по ошибке подвергся бомбардировке американских ВВС. Было сброшено около 12,5 т бомб и около 12 т зажигательных бомб . Топоним Первое упоминание названия города в похожей на современную форме датируется концом II века — надпись STA(tio) TURICEN(sis) («таможенный пост Турикум»), высеченная на найденном могильном камне. Ни этимологию данного названия (вероятнее всего ретского или кельтского происхождения), ни значение невозможно достоверно определить. Один из вариантов — это образование от Turīcon, происходящее от галльского имени Tūros''Andres Kristol, ''Zürich ZH (Zürich) in: Dictionnaire toponymique des communes suisses — Lexikon der schweizerischen Gemeindenamen — Dizionario toponomastico dei comuni svizzeri (DTS|LSG), Centre de dialectologie, Université de Neuchâtel, Verlag Huber, Frauenfeld/Stuttgart/Wien 2005, ISBN 3-7193-1308-5 und Éditions Payot, Lausanne 2005, ISBN 2-601-03336-3, p. 992f.. Первые знаки изменения названия в сторону его современной германской формы появляются в VI веке в форме Ziurichi. Начиная с X века имя приобретает его современную форму Zürich (в 963 году — Zürihc)«Zürcher Ortsnamen — Entstehung und Bedeutung» H. Kläuli, V. Schobinger, Zürcher Kantonalbank 1989, p. 109. (No ISBN).. В современном цюрихском диалекте немецкого языка название потеряло окончание ch (произносится как Цюри). Это результат употребления уменьшительной версии полного названия, а не результат его изменения (например формой прилагательного употребляемого в том же диалекте остаётся zürcher, где ch произносится). Физико-географическая характеристика thumb|right|Цюрих, Цюрихское озеро и Альпы Цюрих расположен у истока реки Лиммат у северной оконечности Цюрихского озера, примерно в 30 километрах к северу от Альп. Лиммат пересекает исторический центр Цюриха (Старый город) и затем поворачивает на запад. Цюрих окружён горами, поросшими лесом, в том числе Цюрихберг (на востоке от города) и Утлиберг, на которой расположена смотровая вышка с видом на город. В историческом центре Цюриха в Лиммат впадает река Зиль. Площадь города составляет 91,88 км², из которых 4,1 км² приходится на акваторию Цюрихского озера. Население Цюрих является крупнейшим городом Швейцарии. На 31 марта 2008 года население по официальным данным составляло 378 467 человек, из них 116 444 (около 31 %) — иностранцыОфициальный ежеквартальный отчёт. Среди иностранцев больше всего граждан Германии (26 184), Италии (13 720), Сербии и Черногории (10 739). 16 088 жителей — граждане африканских и азиатских государств. Население Цюриха вместе с пригородами (цюрихской агломерации) по результатам переписи 2000 года составляло 1,08 миллиона человекZurich — Switzerland — Information. Кантон Цюрих является немецкоязычным, официальным языком является немецкий. По данным на 2000 год, для 77,7 % жителей города немецкий является родным языком, на втором месте итальянский (4,7 %)Официальный отчёт — состав населения. Власть thumb|right|[[Ратуша (Цюрих)|Ратуша Цюриха на берегу Лиммата, в которой сейчас размещается совет общины]] Законодательным органом является совет общины ( ), в который входит 125 депутатов. Они избираются на прямых выборах каждые четыре года, с 2006 года для распределения мест в совете применяется особый вариант пропорциональной системы, разработанный немецким математиком Фридрихом Пукельсхаймом (Friedrich Pukelsheim). Цель системы — не допустить искажения результатов при голосовании в районах, которое могло бы сыграть на руку крупным партиям. При этом партия, претендующая на представительство в совете, должна набрать не менее 5% голосов как минимум в одном из девяти избирательных округов города. Исполнительная власть осуществляется советом города ( ). Он состоит из девяти членов, которые также избираются населением на четыре года. Каждый член совета возглавляет один из городских департаментов. Один из членов занимает пост президента города (мэра). Действующий президент Цюриха Корине Маух была избрана 29 марта 2009 года, победив во втором туре Катрин Мартелли с результатом 58% голосовNo winner in Zurich mayoral election Zürich Elects a Gay Woman as City Gears Up for EuroPride . Маух приступила к исполнению обязанностей 1 мая 2009 года. Предыдущий президент Эльмар Ледербергер был избран в 2002 году и переизбран 12 февраля 2006 года. В Цюрихе расположены и органы управления кантона Цюрих — парламент, правительство и верховный суд кантона. Административно-территориальное деление Административные границы города совпадали с так называемым старым городом вплоть до 1893 года. После этого город расширялся дважды: в 1893 и 1934 годах, когда Цюрих объединялся со множеством окружавших его муниципалитетов, бурный рост которых начался в XIX веке. На сегодняшний день Цюрих разделен на 12 районов ( ): * Район 1 — Старый город (Альтштадт), включает в себя старый город по обе стороны от реки Лиммат. * Район 2 — располагается по левую сторону от озера Цюрих и включает в себя районы: Энге, Воллисхофен и Лаймбах. * Район 3 — Видикон простирается между рекой Зиль и горой Ютлиберг и включает такие районы, как Альт-Видикон, Зильфельд и Фризенберг. * Район 4 — Ауссерзиль, располагается между рекой Зиль и железной дорогой, идущей от Центрального вокзала Цюриха. * Район 5 — Индустриальный квартал (Индустриквартир), располагается между рекой Лиммат и железной дорогой. Он включает старую индустриальную часть Цюриха. right|300px|Схема районов Цюриха * Район 6 — на границе с горой Цюрихберг — холм, с которого обозревается восточная часть города. Включает районы Оберштрасс (Oberstrass) и Унитерштрасс (Unterstrass). * Район 7 — на границе с Адлисбергом (Adlisberg) — холм, с которого также обозревается восточная часть города. Включает районы Хоттинген (Hottingen) и Хирсланден (Hirslanden). * Район 8 — известен также как Рисбах (Riesbach) — восточная часть Цюрихского озера. * Район 9 — располагается между рекой Лиммат на севере и Ютлибергом (Uetliberg) на юге. Включает районы Альтштеттен (Altstetten) и Альбишриден (Albisrieden). * Район 10 — расположен справа от реки Лиммат и к югу от Хонггеберга (Hönggerberg) и Кэферберга (Käferberg). Включает районы Хёнгеберг (Hönggerberg) и Випкинген (Wipkingen). * Район 11 — располагается на севере от Хёнггерберга (Hönggerberg) и Кеферберга (Käferberg) между долиной Глатт (Glattal) и озером Катцен (Katzensee). Включает районы Аффольтерн (Affoltern), Эрликон (Oerlikon) и Зеебах (Seebach). * Район 12 — Швамендинген (Schwamendingen), расположен в долине Глатталь (Glattal) на север от горы Цюрихберг (Zürichberg). Большинство границ районов совпадает с первоначальными границами муниципалитетов до их присоединения к Цюриху. Экономика Цюрих часто называют экономической и финансовой столицей Швейцарии . В Цюрихе расположены штаб-квартиры многих швейцарских банков и страховых компаний (UBS, Credit Suisse, Swiss Re, Zurich Financial Services) и Швейцарская биржа. Всё это делает Цюрих одним из основных мировых финансовых центров. В городе расположена штаб-квартира компании Barry Callebaut, одного из лидеров мирового производства шоколада. В 2011 году Цюрих занял второе место в рейтинге 25 лучших городов мира по версии британского журнала Monocle (на первом месте — Хельсинки, на третьем — Копенгаген)Британский журнал «Monocle» назвал Хельсинки лучшим городом мира // Агентство Finnfacts. — 14 июня 2011. . В том же 2011 году в опубликованном международной консалтинговой компанией Mercer рейтинге наиболее безопасных городов мира Цюрих разделил 2—4 места с Берном и Хельсинки (на первом месте — Люксембург) 2011 Quality of Living worldwide city rankings — Mercer survey // Mercer. — 29 ноября 2011. . Транспорт Основным средством передвижения в Цюрихе являются трамваи, 13 линий которого сетью опутывают весь город. Кроме этого, функционирует большое количество автобусных и троллейбусных маршрутов. Полосы для общественного транспорта обычно отделены от полос движения остального транспорта, в результате чего проблем с ним не возникает даже в час пик. Среднее время ожидания составляет всего 8—10 минут. Транспорт ходит точно по расписанию, имеющемуся на каждой остановке. Существует разное расписание движения для будней, субботних дней и воскресений с праздниками. После полуночи обычные рейсы заменяют ночными автобусами, билеты на которые надо покупать отдельно. В Цюрихе также используется водный транспорт, фуникулеры и даже есть канатная дорога между Адлисвилем (Adliswil) и Фельзенегом (Felsenegg). Наиболее популярным видом личного транспорта является велосипед. Для велосипедистов обычно выделены специальные дорожки, в наличии имеется огромное множество бесплатных велосипедных стоянок. Парковка автомобилей в черте города в большинстве случаев наоборот платная, а наличие пробок в часы пик делает общественный транспорт более быстрым методом передвижения, чем личный автомобиль. Железнодорожный thumb|Центральный вокзал Цюриха Центральный вокзал Цюриха ( ) — это ключевой железнодорожный узел Швейцарии. Он вмещает 16 платформ для поездов дальнего следования и 10 платформ для скоростных городских поездов. Через центральный вокзал проходят скоростные международные поезда EuroCity, Cisalpino, TGV, Intercity-Express и CityNightLine. В день с вокзала отходит около 870 составов. Проектируется метрополитен. В самом Цюрихе есть сеть скоростных городских поездов типа S-Bahn, которая кроме собственно города охватывает территорию кантона Цюрих и части кантона Аргау. Кроме Центрального вокзала есть несколько железнодорожных станций в районах города: Эрликон, Штадельхофен, Хардбрюке, Тифенбруннен, Энге, Видикон, Альтштеттен, Випкинген. Автомобильный Цюрих расположен на пересечении нескольких крупных автомагистралей: трасса А1 проходит через город и идёт на запад к Берну и Женеве, а на восток до Санкт-Галлена, трасса А3 соединяет Базель на севере и Зарганс на юго-востоке, проходя вдоль Цюрихского озера и озера Вален, трасса А4 соединяет Винтертур с Люцерном. Слияние нескольких транспортных потоков регулярно приводит к образованию дорожных заторов. В 1985 году к северу от города был введён в эксплуатацию объездной путь, однако он не справляется с транспортными проблемами. В мае 2009 года открыт туннель под горой Утлиберг, в 2012 году расширен туннель около горы Губрист (на западе). Существует масштабный проект создания подземного туннеля в черте города, который бы связал все три автомагистрали. Воздушный thumb|Аэропорт Цюриха Международный аэропорт Цюриха расположен в городе Клотен, примерно в 10 км на северо-востоке от Цюриха. Это крупнейший аэропорт Швейцарии; в 2007 году Цюрихский аэропорт занимал 10-е место в Европе и 18-е в мире по объёму пассажиропотока (около 20 000 000 пассажиров за год)Top 30 World Airports by international passengers, Airport Council International. Он является основным узловым аэропортом авиакомпаний Swiss International Air Lines и Lufthansa и домашним аэропортом швейцарских авиакомпаний Belair, Edelweiss Air и Helvetic Airways. Аэропорт соединён скоростными поездами с Центральным вокзалом Цюриха и автобусами с районом Эрликон на севере города. Аэропорт также есть в Дюбендорфе, однако он используется только военной авиацией. СМИ Цюрих — место нахождения двух крупных швейцарских медиа-корпораций — Tamedia (компания издаёт немецкоязычные газеты Tages-Anzeiger и 20 Minuten, владеет местным телеканалом TeleZüri) и Ringier (издаёт популярную ежедневную газету Blick). Tages-Anzeiger, Blick, выходящая с 1780 года Neue Zürcher Zeitung и бесплатно распространяемая 20 Minuten — это наиболее популярные ежедневные газеты Швейцарии. В Цюрихе расположена штаб-квартира Schweizer Fernsehen, немецкоязычного подразделения телевизионной корпорации SRG SSR idée suisse, которому принадлежит несколько телеканалов. Также в городе есть местный канал TeleZüri и оборудование для вещания нескольких частных телеканалов (Star TV, U1 TV и 3 Plus TV). В Цюрихе много радиостанций, причём часть из них вещает только в определённое время года (CSD Radio — в мае и июне, Radio Streetparade — в июле и августе, rundfunk.fm — в августе и сентябре). Образование и наука right|thumb|Главное здание Университета Цюриха В настоящее время в Швейцарии функционируют двенадцать традиционных университетов , два из которых расположены в Цюрихе. Цюрихский университет был основан в 1833 году путём объединения трёх существовавших на тот момент колледжей с вновь образованным факультетом философии. Университет находится в подчинении кантона Цюрих. В 2008 году в нём училось больше 24 000 студентов — гораздо больше, чем в любом другом университете страны . Федеральная высшая техническая школа (сокращённо ETH, прежнее название — Федеральный политехнический институт) считается лучшим университетом Швейцарии и одним из лучших университетов Европы в области естественных наук и информатики. Швейцарская высшая техническая школа была основана конфедерацией и до сих пор находится в федеральном подчинении. Среди выпускников и профессоров обоих университетов много лауреатов Нобелевской премии, в том числе Альберт Эйнштейн и Вильгельм Конрад Рёнтген. Главные корпуса обоих учреждений находятся в старой части города, Районе 1, поэтому один из кварталов получил название Hochschulen ( ). В Цюрихе расположен Институт К.Г. Юнга, созданный при его личной поддержке в 1948 году как первое в мире учебное и исследовательское заведение в области аналитической психологии и психотерапии. Юнг сотрудничал с институтом вплоть до своей смерти в 1961 году. Институт ведет широкую международную деятельность, в том числе, открывает филиалы в других странахСайт Института К. Г. Юнга в Цюрихе. В городе также работает Центральная библиотека, которая одновременно является городской библиотекой, библиотекой кантона и библиотекой университета. Спорт right|thumb|Штаб-квартира [[ИИХФ]] В Цюрихе расположены штаб-квартиры Международной федерации футбольных ассоциаций (ФИФА) и Международной федерации хоккея с шайбой (ИИХФ). В Цюрихе базируются футбольные клубы «Цюрих» и «Грассхоппер», выигрывавшие чемпионат Швейцарии 11 и 27 раз соответственно. Родным стадионом для обоих клубов является Летцигрунд, вмещающий около 30 000 человек. На стадионе были сыграны три матча группового этапа Евро 2008. Хоккейный клуб "ЗСК Лионс" образовался в 1997 году в результате слияния двух существовавших в городе хоккейных клубов (ЗСК и хоккейной команды на базе «Грассхоппер»). ЗСК победил в розыгрыше Швейцарской национальной лиги 2008 года и первом розыгрыше хоккейной Лиги чемпионов. Многофункциональный стадион "Халленштадион", домашняя арена ЗСК, был местом проведения крупнейших соревнований по различным видам спорта, в том числе чемпионата мира по хоккею 1998 года и чемпионата Европы по гандболу 2006 года. Халленштадион часто используется как место проведедения концертов. В 2014 году здесь прошёл чемпионат Европы по лёгкой атлетике. Ежегодно в августе в Цюрихе проходит этап Золотой лиги ИААФ по лёгкой атлетике, а в октябре — женский теннисный турнир "Цюрих Оупен". Достопримечательности thumb|240px|Шпиль [[Фраумюнстера]] * Гроссмюнстер — крупнейший собор в Цюрихе. * Фраумюнстер — женское аббатство, знаменитое витражами Марка Шагала. * Церковь Святого Петра — старейшая церковь Цюриха с самыми большими часами в Европе. * Линденхоф — Липовый двор — площадь на горе с панорамным видом на город, бывшая некогда таможенным пунктом, основанным римлянами. * Дом гильдии ремесленников. * Оперный театр. * Ратуша. * Смотровая площадка главного здания ЕТН. * Кунстхаус. * Утлиберг — гора вблизи Цюриха со смотровой вышкой. Прекрасный вид на город с окрестностями и озеро. * Зоопарк Цюриха. * Мечеть Махмуда в Цюрихе — первая мечеть, построенная в Швейцарии. * Кладбище Флунтерн — кладбище, где похоронены многие знаменитости. * Банхофштрассе — центральная торговая улица. Музеи * Швейцарский национальный музей (Landesmuseum). * Музей динозавров (Sauriermuseum). * Музей игрушек (Spielzeug-Museum (Pegasus Small World). * Музей виноградоводства (Weinbaumuseum am Zürichsee). * Промышленный музей (Industrieensemble Neuthal). * Музей прялок (Museumsspinnerei Neutha''l). * Музей Бирменсдорф (''Dorfmuseum Birmensdorf). * Музей зайцев и кроликов (Hasenmuseum). * Исторический музей (Johannitermuseum). * Музей Бюлах (Ortsmuseum Bϋlach). * Музей Дитикон (Ortsmuseum Dietikon). * Музей трамвая (Tram museum). * Собрание Фонда Эмиля Бюрле. Известные мероприятия * Sächsilüüte — парад гильдий. * Street parade — парад любителей техно-музыки. * Цюрихский ежегодный кинофестиваль (с 2005 года). Известные люди Известные люди, которые родились или умерли в Цюрихе: * Иоганн Якоб Мейер, участник Освободительной войны в Греции 1821—1829 гг., редактор газеты осаждённого города Месолонгион, погиб при прорыве осаждённых (Третья осада Месолонгиона). * Джоанна Спайри (1827—1901), детская писательница, автор рассказа «Хайди», умерла в Цюрихе. * Аугусто Джакометти (1877—1947), швейцарский художник, умер в Цюрихе. * Джеймс Джойс (1882—1941), ирландский писатель и поэт, представитель модернизма, умер в Цюрихе. * Макс Фриш (1911—1991), швейцарский писатель, родился и умер в Цюрихе. * Матьё Сейлер (род. 1974), швейцарский режиссёр и сценарист, номинант международных кинофестивалей. Родился в Цюрихе. Города-побратимы * Сан-Франциско, США * Куньмин, Китай Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт города Категория:Города кантона Цюрих * Категория:Вольные города